Talk About Drama!
by Franshes
Summary: Sequel to "The Night We Tried To Forget" not originally mine- more about that inside.Well,after that unmentionable night Raven begins to feel nausea and dizziness-typical pregnancy symptoms, but, could it be possible? Her and Beast Boy's child?COMPLETE!
1. Realization

**Okay guys, it's me again! Franshes, Fran01 or however you guys recognize me!**

**This story originally isn't mine. It's Vincent's Vampress story "The Night We Tried To Forget" and I just made the sequel, however I asked permission first and so she gave me all the what-d'-ya-call-it? Oh yeah. Author's Rights of this story, so people, for the ones who read the story this is the continuation, the one's who didn't, don't worry you can still read and anything you don't understand you an ask me or look it up in "The Nigt We Tried To Forget" by Vincent's Vampress, so...you who read the story probably noticed there's no age-line so here's MY own age-line.**

**Beast Boy-16 years old, he still has short hair though he grew up so he's now the second tallest of the team, his arms and body are more muscular and he still eats tofu and cracks silly : He FINALLY got over Terra.**

**Cyborg-Tallest on the team. 19 years old. Hasn't changed much except he had upgraded a few parts, other than that, same old Cyborg, he is now dating Bumblebee from the Titans East.**

**Robin-18 years old. Now the shortest man on the team. His hair is longert though not as long as Nightwing's yet, he's more muscular and continues dating Starfire.**

**Raven-Also 16 years old. Just like Beast Boy, she had a growth spurt and is now the tallest woman on the team. Her hair is long, shiny and smooth and reaches her waist, her body has matured, she continues being distant with the Titans.**

**Starfire-18 years old. Now the shortest member of the team. Naive as always, Robin continues teaching her "Earthly" ways. Her speech is as funny as always.**

**One more thing: The story takes place after Trouble in Tokyo.**

Talk About Drama

_Chapter one: Three Weeks Later…_

Three weeks. Three weeks had gone by that unforgettable and at the same time unmentionable night at the T Tower.

Raven was doing her usual morning meditation when suddenly a huge nausea hit her; she lost her balance and fell down.

"Ow" said Raven softly massaging her sore back, immediately she felt the nausea increase and she began to get dizzy.

"Oh My-" Raven gasped and grabbed hold of a metal bar by her bed to support herself.

Slowly she made her way to her bathroom where she promptly threw up.

"This is weird" Raven muttered as she rinsed her mouth and took some alka-seltzer.

'_I feel weird' _she realized.

Raven took her temperature, she was fine, just a bit irritated, then again her head was spinning, Raven felt the nausea coming back to her and ran to the bathroom where she threw up again.

Raven crawled to her bed where she decided to lie down a bit. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Yo! Raven!" Cyborg called "Time to get up sleepyhead! It's training day! Robin's calling!"

Raven groaned and pulled the covers over herself

"Tell Robin I'm not going, I'm feeling a bit sick today, my stomach feels-upset" Raven said in a muffled voice.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"Yeah sure" Raven assured him "I just need a bit rest"

"Oh, aright, call me if you need anything okay?" he told her

"Sure, sure" Raven replied.

"Okay then" said Cyborg still sounding worried and left…

**back in the training room...**

"Raven's not coming today" said Cyborg upon entering the room.

"Not coming? How come?" Robin asked sharply.

"She feels sick of her stomach" Cyborg replied.

"Oh, ok I guess" said Robin.

"Perhaps she has been contaminated of the flying of the stomach" Starfire said thoughtfully, everyone looked at her blankly

"What?" Robin asked.

"Oh you know-Friend Raven must have the 'flew' of the stomach" Starfire said.

"Oh" Robin realized "Starfire it's got nothing to do with flying-it's stomach _flu _not _flew" _he told her

"Oh" Starfire said.

**back with Raven...**

"What's wrong with me?" Raven moaned as yet again her spinning,pounding head made her rush to the toilet

_'Think' Knowledge said inside her head 'Think Raven of the recent activities-especially the hormone-involving ones which has happened to us recently._

"Hormones?" said Raven aloud "Hormones? What hormones? I don't understand"

_"Think of that happy and wonderful night!" sighed Happy._

_"Think of HIM" Love sighed._

Raven's eyes widened as her mind began replaying the scene's she'd tried desperately to bury within the next three weeks, and then everything came crashing down on her

-She wasn't a virgin anymore.

-She hadn't used protection.

-She was having nausea.

Raven franticly checked the calendar

'_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' _her mind said

-her period was 5 days late.

"It-it can't be" Raven whispered "I-I can't be _pregnant. _I-I can't be-I've just done it once!"

_'Once is all it takes Raven' Knowledge said in her head._

"No! No! No!" Raven still refused to believe "I can't-I mean-I can't, it would have to be-"

_'Beast Boy's child!" Happy and Love both said in a singsong voice._

"No" Raven moaned and fell on her kneees "No,no,no, WHY? Why is this happening to me?" she asked terrified.

Later that day she went and bought 5 pregnancy tests.

She took them in her own bathroom and then Raven waited, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then checked the results.

The five of them read positive.

"Congratulations Raven" she told herself bitterly "You're about to become a teenage mother!"

Now that she knew, she was going to have to tell the Titans-tell Beast Boy.

Raven's body began shaking as she began sobbing, she'd never wished for this to happen, she'd never wished to make him a father so early. She loved him, sure, she fought with him all the time but not, as she pretended around the titans, because he annoyed her. She fought with him because she liked all the attention he gave her when they fought.

And then Starfire came to announce dinner was ready.

Raven sighed;it was time.

**Oookay, how's that for a first chapter?**

**Tell me what you think, loved it? Hated it?**

**Review plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	2. Confession and Aftershock

**Here we go guys! 2nd chapter...hope you like it,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

Raven slowly made her way to the main room, where, as always, there was a commotion going on...

"DUDE!! I can't believe you forgot to buy more tofu! Or my soy milk!" Beast Boy was yelling at Cyborg who yelled back

"For the last time I didn't forget BB I did it on PURPOSE!!!"

"Guys! Beast Boy! Cyborg! Cut it out!" Robin demanded also yelling.

"Must we fight friends? Can we not please discuss this in a more orderly manner?" Starfire asked then smiled but her soft voice wasn't heard among all the shouting.

Raven felt her headache increasing until she finally lost it and yelled

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" All the boys became silent.

"Thank- you" Raven replied massaging her forehead.

"Raven? H-how are you feeling" Cybog asked then hurried to take out a chair for Raven to sit in.

"I'm fine, thank you" Raven replied "It's just...my head's hurting" she told them.

"Did you take an aspirin?" Robin asked her concerned.

"Mm-hmm" Raven nodded.

"But Raven can't you cure yourself?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yes friend, do your powers not heal or cure whatever sick part of your body?" Starfire asked her.

"Not this time Star, not this time" Raven said.

"How come?" Robin asked, now ALL the team was attentive now.

"I-it's not a usual sickness" Raven told them.

"Because..." Cyborg urged her to go further.

"I-I" Raven stammered "I'll tell you after dinner" she said, the others nodded and dinner went on normally.

**After dinner...**

"Okay Raven, you gotta tell us what's happening and you gotta tell us NOW" Beast Boy demanded.

Raven sighed.

_'Poor Beast Boy' _she thought _'he's got no idea he's in for the shock of his life'_

"Well?" Cyborg questioned, Raven sighed again.

"Raven c'mon it can't be THAT bad!" Robin urged her.

"It IS, it IS really bad" she said.

"How come?" Cyborg asked.

"You're not Slade's apprentice are you?" Robin now asked worriedly.

"You and your mania for Slade Robin" Raven muttered "NO I am NOT Slade's apprentice" she told them.

"Brother Blood's?" Cyborg guessed.

_'Another obssesion' _Raven thought bitterly.

"No I am NOT Brother Blood's apprentice, or any other villain's for that matter." she told them.

The titans looked more relaxed now.

"Okay so shoot" said Cyborg happily.

_'Come on Raven you can do this!' Happy encouraged her._

_'He needs to know Raven, it is for the best' Knowledge advised her._

_'Come on Raven girl, when have you been afraid of ANYTHING?!' Bravery demanded._

_'He-he might reject us, and-and be mean to us and-and' Timid stammered._

_'TIMID!!!!!"' all the other emotions yelled._

_'Just get on with it for God's sake' Rude replied._

_'It'll definitely make him forget of that-that TERRA' Jealousy added in a singsong voice._

_'Come on Raven do it!' Love encouraged._

Raven took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Guys, um-remember that-that night?" Raven began, the titans stared blankly at her.

"What nigth?" Cyborg asked her confused.

"Yes what night?" Robin asked her equally baffled.

"The night- the night we all got laid" Raven whispered. The titans gasped, Raven had mentioned the unmentionable.

"Raven!!!!!" Cyborg groaned "Why'd you have to bring it on?"

"Yes good going Raven" Beast Boy told her "Now my mind's full of images I didn't want to see!"

_'Images of ME' _Raven realized, she shuddered.

"I- I'm so sorry" Raven said "I just- I HAVE to bring it on"

"WHY?" The titans demanded.

"Because- because you wanted to know what was wrong with me" Raven replied.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Cyborg questioned "Unless of course you're being hunted down by nightmares regarding BB's ass that make you sick of the stomach."

Beast Boy turned red then punched Cyborg in an arm.

"Don't even say it" he muttered.

"Well....Cyborg, close but not quite" Raven told him, the titans gasped.

"You're having nightmares that regard my ass?" Beast Boy asked outraged.

"No, you idiot, I- I'm sick because- because" Raven stammered.

"Because..." the titans said.

"I'm pregnant" she said finally "And there's only one person I've ever made love with in my whole life"

The room went deadly quiet as everone stared wide-eyed at Beast Boy then at Raven then back to Beast Boy again.

"No" he said finally "No it can't be- Raven we're sixteen!"

Raven bowed her head.

"I know" she said quietly.

"And...are- are you keeping it?" Cyborg questioned silently.

"Yes" said Raven definitely.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked her.

"Yes there is no possible way I could ever commit such an atrocious act as abortion" Raven said coldly and everyone now remembered her own mother, Arella had tried to suicide herself to stop Raven from being born.

"Beast Boy" Cyborg now asked the green guy "Yo, Beast Boy? Yo BB?!?! Man...anyone in there?" he tapped Beast Boy's forehead.

"Huh? What?" Beast Boy asked startled, he'd been lost in his own trail of thought.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked concerned.

_'I told you this wasn't a good idea!' Timid shrieked inside her head._

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay 'M fine, just- just need to clear things up" he said then went towards the roof.

"Poor grass stain" Cyborg said "He's just recieved the shock of his life" the others nodded.

"I'll go to him" Raven replied.

**Up in the roof...**

"No, no, no ,no!" Beast Boy kept banging his head against a wall.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked quietly.

"R-Raven, what-what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I came to see if you were alright" she told him, there were tears in her eyes.

Beast Boy motioned beside him, Raven went and sat down, he wiped away her tears.

"I've ruined your life" she sobbed into his shoulder, Beast Boy looked at her and began stroking her hair tenderly.

"Shhh...don't say that, quite the opposite, and if anything, _I _ruined _your _life" he told her.

"No" Raven sobbed harder now "No, you've just made it perfect!" and she just hugged him closely.

"Hush baby, we'll work this out fine Rae, we'll be just fine, you'll see, everything will turn out right" he told her.

"Beast Boy kiss me" she begged him.

"What?" Beast Bow asked awkwardly.

"Kiss me" Raven repeated, then she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, Beast Boy sighed then kissed her, kissed her for all the years he'd secretly loved her, with all the passion and lust that had been building over the years, slowly their needs began to intensify and their kisses were not so innocent anymore, Raven played with his hair but then began tugging at his shirt, Beast Boy threw it aside and his hands began to unclasp her uniform, Raven began to moan when-

"Stop" Beast Boy pulled back,

"Why?" Raven asked reproachfully "I thought you wanted me"

"I-I do" Beast Boy told her "But not here-not now"

"Why?" Raven demanded "I'm already pregant, it won't make a difference"

"Tonight" Beast Boy said between gasps as she tried to strip his pants off "We'll finish this tonight okay? At bed."

Raven nodded and smiled at him seductively. Beast Boy almost lost it there and then again.

"My room?" she asked in a purring tone in between kisses again.

"Mmm-hmm" Beast Boy moaned.

**That night...**

Beast Boy crept to Raven's room and then came inside.

"Hey babe" he said to her, she smiled.

"Hey" she smiled playfully, seductively again, making it clear what she wanted him to do, he moaned and once again began kissing her fiercely, only this time they DID go the whole way.

**A/N: There. I wasn't about ot describe the WHOLE thing, I mean, c'mon, this isn't rated M.**

**still I descibed it a bit more than I've done in my other stories,**

**hope you liked it,**

**Cheers,**

**Farn01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	3. Different reactions

**Here we go...chapter three!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01Rboert PattinsonXOXO**

_A couple of hours later..._

Both Beast Boy and Raven lay in her bed panting, trying to catch their breath, Raven's emotions were haywire but she'd managed to keep her powers under control, with only a couple of minor explosions, and the fact that their current uniforms were definitely ruined.

"I-I love you Raven" Beast Boy told her and he hugged her close to him, Raven smirked as she heard her friend's voice like he was dazed.

She turned around to look at him and began playing with his hair "I love you too Gar" she replied, his eyes widened at the fact she was using his real name, she turned around again and as she did so he stared at her naked back, the sheets only covering her lower half

"Damn" he replied softly, they lost it again.

After a couple of more excited hours the two finally got down from their climax's and were finally able to sleep...though not much.

**The next morning...**

Raven woke up to find Beast Boy was gazing at her adoringly and caressing her face softly, she sighed contently.

"Morning beautiful" he told her, she smiled.

"Morning babe" she told him.

"C'mon let's get dressed before someone comes in and sees us like this" Beast Boy told her an she nodded.

They got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

"Morning guys" Robin and Cyborg greeted them, then their eyes fell on their entwined hands.

"Umm....are we missing something?" Cyborg asked awkwardly.

"Yep" said Beast Boy happily "We're together!"

There was shocked silence before...

"Congratulations friends! This is the most glorious day ever!" Starfire squealed and rushed to hug both Raven and Beast Boy who were soon being squeezed to death.

Robin and Cyborg both said cogratulations as well but Beast Boy could see they were worried and the fact that he was missing something.

After breakfast Cyborg and Robin cornered Beast Boy on his way out.

"Beast Boy, you sure about this?" Robin asked in his leader voice.

"Yeah man, completely aware of what you're getting at?" Cyborg told him.

"I don't get you guys" Beast Boy told them.

"Will you guys be able to fight crime as well as ever?" Robin asked him.

"Of course we-" Beast Boy began but Cyborg cut cross him with another question.

"Will you still be the same as always?"

"Of course I-" Beast Boy tried to say but Robin cut cross him

"And for the future-after Raven has this baby, what or how will you maintain it?" Robin asked him.

"We still don't-" Beast Boy again was interrupted by Cyborg with anotehr question

"And are you plannning on more kids? Or will you use protection?"

"We haven't-" But Beast Boy couldn't finish.

"Then again what if you break up? Would it affect your teamwork?" Robin asked, this time Beast Boy DID get to finish his answer

"I don't think it will. I mean, even if we DID break up, which we're not I assure you, Raven would still be my friend and I'd still treat her like so, and I'm sure she feels the same way, look at it this way, one break up is not enough for nearly four years of friendship." he told them

**With Raven...**

"Oh Raven it is most wonderful that you and friend Beast Boy are together!" Starfire exclaimed

"Uh-huh" Raven wasn't really paying attention to Starfire, she was mentally laughing at the interrogation Beast Boy was having at the moment

_'It's sort of ridiculous' _Raven thought _'I mean, he's right, even if we DID break up he'd still be my friend, as for more babies...Cyborg we're not even married yet, THIS baby isn't even born yet! As for HOW we're going to maintain it-that IS a good question, hmm....HOW for God's sake, HOW?!?!_

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked "You haven't answered my question"

"I'm sorry what?" Raven asked

"You haven't answered my question" Starfire told her.

"Oh Star I'm so sorry, my mind's elsewhere today, what was your question again?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to journey with me to the mall of shopping to buy some new clothes" Starfire told her.

"Oh um....no thanks Star, I'd rather not, if the media were to find out I'm pregnant, and with Beast Boy's child I-" she shuddered at the thought.

"Oh but friend, surely you will need new clothes for when you start to get...big?" Starfire said innocently, Raven blushed

"Star....where'd you hear that?" Raen asked her.

"In a TV commercial advertising that of marnity clothes " Starfire told her.

"Star....I think I'm a little bit to early to....start showing and besides I think you mean _maternity _clothes not marnity and besides, are you nuts? If I walk up and buy maternity clothes that'd be like screaming to the whole wide world _'Hey look at me1 I'm pregnant!' _oh no Star....no way I'll ever do that."

"But friend-"

"No buts Star now I need my meditation" Raven told her, Starfire walked away, but Raven couldn't meditate because exactly at that same second, Beasty Boy walked in and covered her eyes and said

"Guess who love?" Raven sighed at the foolishness of her...._boyfriend?_'s attitude.

"Beast Boy" she told him, he uncovered her eyes

"Hey Raven, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"With a bit of nausea but then again that's normal morning sickness for woman in the first three months of pregnancy I think" Raven tod him.

"Oh" Beast Boy said "Speaking of which you don't LOOK pregnant...aren't you eating?"

"Oh for Azar's sake not you too" Raven told him and rolled her eyes "Woman on Earth don't start showing until at least they're three months along, since I have Azarathian roots, Azarathian woman don't start showing 'till they're six months along nad even then it's not a big stomach...and I remind you Beast Boy I don't even have a month so...you couldn't really see the difference."

"Oh" was all Beast Boy could say

"And besides I don't eat a lot through regular basis and you know that" she told him.

"Rae" he told her.

"Hmm?" she asked him.

"I love you" Raven smiled

"I do too" she told him and kissed him.

**There chapter's done. I'm SO sorry for the long wait. There was this earhtquske in Honduras so the whole El Slavador has basically been internet lockdown and-well I couldn't use the internet in here...it didn't work.**

**but now it's back and I hope you like the chapter.**

**Review and flames are welcomed if you feel you must.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	4. STARFIRE! & Getting Help

**Alright here goes chapter four, thanks for the reviews from last chapter!**

**Alright here we go enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

**ps. For future notice, let me tell you I'm planning to go back to my very first username "Franshes" that said let's continue!**

"You know something we NEED to do though?" Cyborg asked. Once again all the titans were reunited at dinner.

"No. What?" Beast Boy asked him, except as his mouth was full of food it sounded more like "Duh...bwat?" Miraculausly though, his team got the message along with some flying bits of food.

"Urgh...disgusting" Raven said in a monotone voice, Beast Boy wrapped his arms all around Raven.

"But you still love me RIGHT?" He asked her, Raven sighed.

"Yes but if you continue talking with your mouth full I swear I'll seal it shut with my magic"

"Mind you, do it so he can keep quiet" Robin said, the whole team burst into laughter except Beast Boy who scowled, now, after a warning such as last one he'd normally try and stay well away from Raven but not now, now he just scooted closer to her and held her hand.

"We must tell the other titans around the world" Cyborg said, both Raven and Beast Boy groaned.

"Cy, if the media gets hold of Raven's pregnancy then we're in deep deep trouble" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah I REALLY think there's no need for that Cy" Raven said.

Even Robin looked troubled.

"Cyborg, we heroes are supposed to be role models for other people, now I'm not only blaming this on Raven and Beast Boy, after all, we ALL got laid that night and it was just luck that Raven got prenant and Starfire didn't but still, this is no example to our fellow citizens!" Robin said.

Starfire suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason, everyone looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she gasped between mad giggles "Please continue friends"

The titans looked at one another worriedly, Star had been doing this quite often these days and she always looked so confused as to why she was lauging.

Starfire finally managed to quiet down but she looked troubled.

"Perhaps Robin that may not be so" Starfire said quietly.

"What?" Robin asked her confused.

"Maybe-maybe I AM pregnant friedns- I do not get like you Earth people normal monthly periods and Tamaranian pregnancies are usually acompanied by the most weirdest of symptoms-laughter is one of them and-and"

Now everyone got her point.

"Oh no!" Robin groaned "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!!!" and he sank back into the furniture with his hands covering his face.

"Star will we be able to detect your pregnancy with normal uh-Earth machines?" Cyborg asked her.

"I _think _so" said Star slowly.

"Then let's go!" said Cyborg and he hauled Star to the Titans Med-bay.

**30 min. later...**

Both Cyborg and Star came back into the room quietly.

"And?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Congratulations Robin" said Cyborg quietly "You're about to be a dad"

"Shoot! I'm seventeen!" Robin groaned.

"But you'll turn eighteen in two months and Starfire in two and a half, you guys will at least be of age when the baby arrives whereas Beast Boy and I will still be sixteen-even when the baby is born" Raven told Robin.

"Can you PLEASE not mention that?" Beast Boy groaned as well.

"Guys-we've got serious problems in here- Raven and Starfire for starters SHOLDN'T be out in battle-which mean we've got to find replacements and second HOW THE HELL WILL WE RAISE TWO INFANTS IN THE TOWER?!?!" Cyborg said.

The other titans looked troubled and ashamed.

"I don't want to give it up!" Raven said suddenly and with a whimper and she burst out crying right there and then. Everyone looked at Beast Boy awkwardly until he finally and warily put his arm around Raven and told her softly

"Shh...shh hush love you won't have to give it up, I promise, somehow I know we can work this out" he told her while patting her back.

Raven rested her head and Beast Boy's shoulder-he looked up at Robin now and said

"Cyborg's right we've GOT to get replacements and-and start thinking of jobs Rob-not good ones of course, we can't do THAT we need to keep our secret identities a secret still and I don't know about you guys but apart from my hero certificate-nothing I have indicates I've left High School so..."

"I know I know" Robin said "I could get Bruce to help and all but still-don't you think you should call the Doom Patrol-maybe they can come up with something?"

Beast Boy laughed "Yeah right. They will. Sure they'll do Robin- I'll ask Rita anyway but don't get your hopes up too high on that one" he told them.

Raven groaned.

"I TOLD you I was ruining your life!!!" she exclaimed.

"Hush love you did nothing of the sort" Beast Boy told her.

"We still have our heroes salary" Cyborg said quietly.

"Yes but they wouldn't be enough-would they?" Beast Boy asked Robin who sighed.

"They would but we'd need to limitate our expenses and if we could find other types of jobs for some backup emergencies like-you know, children DO get sick"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Beast Boy told Robin.

"I once read in the Net an advertisement about authors, I could do that, I'd get paid and I could do it from here, I'd only need the computer" Raven said thoughtfully.

"Great, investigate more about that website!" Robin said excitedly.

"I could work once again as a waiter you know, not a full one but at least half-time, like when I worked on Meaty's remember? That meat restaurant that turned out to be new-fu burgers?"

"Yeah..." the titans said.

"So waiter it is. What about me though?" Robin asked.

"You could work in one of those sport centers, you know, the ones that teach karate and such" Cyborg suggested.

"I- yeah that's a great idea! Thanks a lot Cyborg!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"And concerning replacements-well, Jinx and Kid Flash are our closest friends so we have to make do with them-they'd never tell the media at least" Raven said.

"None of the titans would" Robin said quickly "But I think you're right- I'll call them" and he went into the other room to make the calls.

Beast Boy's communicator buzzed and he answered it surprised as the face on th other line was no other than ElasticGirl and Mento whom he had sent a message a short while ago.

"Beast Boy we recieved your message" Rita said "And we'll be glad to help you out" from behind her Mento scoffed.

"Yeah kiddo, look at what all your irresponsability has left us with!" he said angrily, Beast Boy hung his head low-ashamed.

"Steve!" Rita hissed and he became silent.

"Thanks a lot Rita I'll be glad to have your help" and he smiled at her, Raven too.

"Of all the pretty girls he could've chosen he HAD to go fro the gothic one" Mento muttered, Raven's smiling face suddenly turned into a pool of hurt , Beast Boy glowered at Mento's face at the screen.

"Steve!!!" Rita scolded again.

"We'll be in touch" Beast Boy said coldly then shut off his communicator and ran to put his arms around Raven

"Nobody says that to you and gets away with it" he whispered in her ear, she smiled a sad smile.

Suddenly the other titans were in the room looking grave.

"What happened?" Raven and Beast Boy asked, scanning their faces.

"Bruce" Robin managed to choke out "He wants to see us."

**Well there it is. Next chapter done. Tell me how did I do.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	5. Batman's reaction

**A/N: Alright guys, here we go, next chappie!**

**As I told many of you I intend to make Bruce's reaction a positive one after what happened with the Doom Patrol, he won't be overly-thrilled but he won't give them such a bad time either.**

**I particularly got one review concerning Starfire's giggly pregnancy symptom and that it was very simiar to beautifulpurpleflame's version in "Concieved" I confess that's where I got the idea.**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter! Oh and Happy B-day to my best friend forever Gaby who has turned 12 years old on June 19th! Happy B-day Gab!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I wish I really do that I owned the Teen Titans, but if I did the TV show wouldn't have been canceled.**

"So...Bruce wishes to come? Tell him...yeah sure why not?" Beast Boy told Robin.

"Why not? WHY NOT??" I'll tell you why not?!?!" Robin fumed against Beast Boy "Because he'll be ashamed that's why! He didn't rasie me to grow up like THIS!! A parent, barely-of-age!!"

"Robin- chill man, it's not like he's going to eat you" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, and you don't have to spill all your anger out on Beast Boy, it's not his fault" Raven said angrily defending her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah right, sorry Raven, you're right, sorry Beast Boy" Robin replied.

"Naw, you're just tense man" Beast Boy replied.

"I should be" Robin said unable to stay still for very long "Bruce can be- harsh, sometimes"

"Naw- worse than Mento? I don't think so." Beast Boy replied.

"You- I hope you're right" Robin said finally.

**Later that day...**

The tower was impeccable, flawless, cleaned, polished, and air- freshened all ready for Bruce's visit.

Robin was pacing endlessly in the common room, anyone with eyes could see he was as nervous as a pig brought for slaughter is on slaughter day.

"Robin, Chill man it won't do to have you drop dead when Bruce comes in!" Cyborg hissed.

Beast Boy nonetheless was excited at meeting Batman, his childhood hero at long last.

_'Batman! Batman! Batman!' _his head kept squeaking excitedly.

"I can't believe we're meeting Batman!" he whispered excitedly at Raven who sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish actions.

"We're meeting _Bruce Wayne _" she replied pointedly "Now calm down Gar!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Beast Boy replied, his hands snapping into a military salute, Raven rolled her eyes and sighed again, this time exasperated.

"Will you ever stop annoying the crap out of me?" she asked him darkly.

Beast Boy looked sheepish "Sorry, old habits die hard" he told her shrugging.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and all the titans tensed.

Robin shakily made his way to the door and opened it.

Bruce stepped inside.

"So" he said in a deep, grave voice "What is it that you have called me here for today?"

"I- I" Robin stuttered, he just couldn't bring himself to say those words to his mentor, he knew Batman would be dissapointed in him.

"Well sir" Cyborg said when it became evident Robin couldn't continue "We called you here today to discuss the-ah, _condition_ of two of our teammates, particularly the one where Robin is involved sir"

"Condition?" Batman asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir, well you see, er- two of our teammates- Star and Raven- they are- well-" he paused, Raven was sure if his skin had been lighter he'd be blushing.

"Pregnant" Raven and Starfire finished together.

Batman eyes widened.

"And you're saying this to me because-" he looked from Robin and Starfire then back to Robin again "Oh God no" Robin hung his head in shame.

"And I thought I had taught you well" Batman said shaking his head.

"It's not Robin's fault-well technically yes, but-but he was drunk!" Beast Boy exclaimed and then bravelly he added "And it was my idea to have alcohol"

"I see" Batman said then he turned to Robin "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm very dissapointed with you Robin, I thought you knew better, and I'm truly sorry that you took down Starfire with you- now, I'm guessing the reason yuo called me here is because you have no way to maintain it?"

"And you'd be right" Robin mumbled truly ashamed now.

"Well- I shall- help you with some money- enough so the child- sorry children are able to go to school and everything- but I'm not helping you raise the kids" he said.

"What? Seriously?" Robin asked, surprised now.

"Of course" Batman snapped "You are like a son to me Robin and any child of yours is a grandchild to me- in a way. I shall not allow it to be born in less-than-perfect conditions at least financially"

"Wow Batman- that was- more than we expected from you" Raven said.

"Yeah well I stand firm by what I said- now, guessing by the proximity of you and Beast Boy I'll dare say he is your baby's father?"

"Correct" Beast Boy said. (perhaps a little proudly)

Batman sighed "Alright I'll help you guys too"

"Thanks!" Beast Boy said grinning. Raven stepped lightly on his foot to remember him to be polite.

"Oh, sorry!" he whispered to her.

Batman sighed again.

"I can't believe how things turn out" he muttered to no one in particular "One day he's your boy learning all your moves and such, the next he moves out from his home pissed with you and next time you see him he's going to be a teenaged parent!"

Robin had to take a sharp intake of breah then- Raven knew it pained him to be Batman's dishonor.

Batman decided to stay a week with the titans and Cyborg went and showed him his room.

At the end of that day, all the titans were sighing relieved at how the outcome had been, and then Beast Boy realized something in his bed.

A letter adressed to him.

By Rita.

**A/N: Ooh what will Rita (Elasti-Girl) will have to say to BB?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Remember to review you guys!**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	6. Beast Boy's Indescision

**A/N: Okay so in last chapter a letter was waiting Beast Boy in his bed- it was by Rita.**

**What will the letter say?**

**Will the Doom Patrol be supportive or just another burden to add to their sack?**

**Find out in this chapter!!!!!**

**Read!  
****Review!  
****Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE!!!**

With shaking hands, eyes wide, Beast Boy made his way to his bed and picked up the letter, he tried to open the letter but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't.

"Here" Raven offered helpfully "I'll do it" and she opened it and took out the folded letter to him, here's what it said- Beast Boy will read it aloud:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I'm so sorry for the way Mento treated you and Raven the last time- truly very sorry!_

_I have spoken with my fellow colleagues and we think we could help you with some money and perhaps showing you how to take care of an infant._

_Here's the tricky deal._

_Mento has forbidden us to have anything to do with you- he's so angry with you at the moment-_

_All that we do with you from now on will have to be in secret._

_This letter I wrote at 1:45 in the morning while Mento was sleeping and Cliff was able to drop it off for me on the pretense of getting new batteries, so you see how complicated our situation is?_

_Still- when you reply make sure to take all necessary precautions so that the letter arrives to ME or Cliff or Negative Man okay?_

_Or- simply write to my e-mail account._

_I know it's risky for a Doom Patrol Member to have e-mail account but I created it in secret and only I know the password._

_Here it is:_

_Rita_Doom P. live. com _**(A/N: Invented! Don't ANY of you try it!)**

_Hoping to see my granchild soon,_

_Much love,_

_Rita (Say hello to Raven for me will you?)_

"Well...that's good isn't it?" Raven asked hesitantly.

Beast Boy continued to stare as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mento forbid them to talk to me?" he finally said incredulously "That's a grea way of showing us how much he cares about me! He cares for his shoes more than he does me!"

"Beast Boy" Raven placed her hand in his shoulder to calm him down.

"I know I know Rae" said Beast Boy breathing heavily in attempt to calm himself "Control I know, control"

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy went to the computer immediately and began typing his response to Rita

_Dear Rita-_

_That's so wonderful! Thank you so much!_

_Sorry to hear about Mento though,_

_Batman- Robin's mentor will also going to be helping us, isn't that great?!_

_Hope you actually get to meet your grandchild,_

_Hope to see ya soon,_

_Beast Boy_

He hit "send".

He nodded toward Raven.

"There, that should do it" he said.

"I love you" Raven said hugging him from behind. Beast Boy turned around and kissed her, he caressed her abdomen.

"I love you as well" he told her "And our baby"

Raven nodded and smiled.

"You know- we're going to have to decide on names you know?"

Beast Boy laughed.

"Yes of course Rae, but first we need to find out what it is first and we can't for another 2 months remember?"

"True" Raven agreed "But we could make a list of names for each gender"

"Hmm...sounds nice enough for me" Beast Boy said.

_'No need to add I'm extremely stressed out about this' _he thought _' I mean, ME? A...a father?'_

"Hello? Earth to Beast Boy?" Raven said teasingly.

"Huh?" he asked snapping out of his trance.

"What were you thinking of, Gar?" Raven asked him "To be so out of the world I mean"

"Uh nothing love just- just how beautiful you are" he lied swiftly- she seemed to believe him.

Beast Boy sighed inwardly in relief.

_'No need to tell Rae I'm not exactly ready for fatherhood' _he thought.

Beast Boy was getting more and more nervous as the days went by.

He wasn't mature enough to even look after himself properly, what would he do now that ANOTHER life depended on him?

He had really hoped Raven would want to give up the baby, or at least give it up for adoption but it was clear in her eyes that sh was now hypnotized by the idea of being a mother- and he just couldn't take that away from her- because he loved her and he'd do anything for her at this point- even if it meant ruining the rest of his life- Raven needn't EVER find out about that last thought.

_'I'm not ready for this' _he realized with a jolt and it all came crashing down on him

-Change diapers,

-Get up late whenever the baby cries

-change diapers

-arrange crib

-change diapers

-work for a decent living

-change diapers

And later on...

-Work harder to get him/her to attend school

-Work...work, work, WORK!!"

Beast Boy nearly fainted right there and then

'_I'm not ready...'_

**A/N: There and that's it for this chapter, remember the updates shall be slower now so bear with me.**

**Anyway tell me how you liked it, Hoever- did you guys think the chapter was too small? That IS something I'd like to know.**

**Also can you believe it? I've had this chapter ready for weeks and my computer died so I haven't been able to put it up, ironic huh?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. Genders and Terrifying Dreams

**A/N: Alright so my fanfic break's over and I'm back to being my speedy typing self.**

**Just to clarify some points, some people have expressed concern for Beast Boy abandoning Raven and their child.**

**No way I'll allow that to happen. okay?**

**He's just scared.**

**Would't YOU be?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Raven was ecstatic.

Today was her doctor's appointment. And today she'd find out the gender of her child.

She almost couldn't sit still for five min.

Which...for Raven...was much more than weird.

"Rae, calm down hon. anyway what do you want it to be?" Beast Boy asked his girlfriend.

"A boy" she said almost automatically "A boy to look exactly like his dad"

"That's funny" Beast Boy commented "I want a GIRL to look exactly as her beautiful MOTHER"

Raven sighed happily immersed in happy fantasies of her own.

She didn't seem like herself normally, she hoped it was just the hormones.

As she waited for Beast Boy to be ready Raven began daydreaming, what would it be like, to be a mother?

What would it feel like, to have...a daughter? A son?

Ah! Raven couldn't wait anymore.

"You Ready Rae?" Beast Boy hugged her from behind.

"Hell yes" she replied.

"The let's go" said Cyborg grabbing the car keys.

"Star, do you think we'll be able to see the gender of yours?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes...I should think so" Starfire replied slowly, unsure.

"Well we'll find out won't we now lets go!" You could tell Raven was REALLY impatient.

Once the titans had gotten in the car, Cyborg drove them quietly to the hospital.

By now ALL the titans around the world knew what was going on, and even some rumors were starting to fly around with the media but since Raven's flat stomach didn't SHOW anything the media could only guess she and Beast Boy were dating.

"Are we almost there yet?"she moaned.

Cybor chuckled.

"Nope, not there yet Rae, we ARE impatient today aren't we?"

"Shut up" Raven muttered angrily.

"Cy give her a break, Starfire can't wait to see what her baby is either can ou Star?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yes! Oh I can't wait to see what our little bumgorf will be!" and she squealed long and loud.

Robin sighed.

"You HAD to get her started didn't you?" he asked wearily to Beast Boy who smiled wickedly at him.

They finally got to the hospital and Raven and Starfire went inside while Robin and Beast Boy waited agonizingly in the waiting room...

After what seemed like hours Starfire and Raven came back.

"And?" Robin adn Beast Boy asked at the same time.

Starfire squealed

"Its a boy! Its a boy! Robin we're having a son!"

"Hey that's awesome Star!" Robin said and hugged her tightly.

"And you?" Beast Boy questioned his girlfriend and she smiled and said quietly while gently rubbing her stomach

"A girl. We're having a girl!"

Beast Boy smiled then hurriedly wiped his eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"ALLRIGHT Y'all I don't know but this seems like an occassion to celebrate!" Cyborg cried and they all went to get some pizza which was perfectly fine as everyone (especially Raven and Star) were dying of hunger...

That night Beast Boy laid in bed with Raven ( fully clothed) and said while huggin her tightly to him

"Ya know Rae? A year ago if someone had told me I'd be your boyfriend and we were gonna have a kid together I would've thought they were insane"

"True" Raven agreed then sighed contently snuggling up to him "Ahh I guess things just change for the better" she said and gently kissed his mouth.

"Yeah" he agreed returning the kiss "For the better" and as Raven wen't to sleep he couldn't help thinking

_'No need to freak Rae out by the fact I'm not ready...' _And he fell into troubled sleep...

_Dream_

_An emo-looking girl was drinking a beer at the T table, all around her were empty bottles of beer and several cigarettes literec the floor._

_The girl had dark black hari and a sick-green color of eyes she was white as a sheet and yet her smile scared the crap out of him._

_She wore a a short shirt that didn't cover her bellybutton and exposed her shoulders- t was black and a skirt so short it could hardly be called a skirt- black also._

_Her hair was all loosened up and dark pink streaks were all over her hair which was all tanled up and messy._

_Several cut marks could be seen in her wrists her sockas and shoes were also black._

_Suddenly she grabbed a box from the nearby table._

_With a sick feeling he realized what they were- drugs._

_And suddenly sobs brought his attention to the person on his side- it was Raven._

_With a furious expression she yelled at him"This is all your fault! Had you been a better father our girl wouldn't be so bad off! Ugh! I wish I'd slept with Sladei instead of you- at least HE'D make a decent father!"_

_His dream-self had let out a yell..._

And Beast Boy had woken up raher abruptly having the sh*t scared out of him...

**A/N: Yes my friends the end of another chapter, I'm planning on skipping right to the birth part and just end it there- unless you'd rather not to although I wanr you guys I won't start my sequel of "Hidden" until I'm done with this story,**

**Remember to review, suggestion are welcomed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	8. Names and Weird Cravings

**A/N: Okay and here it is... another chapter to make up fro the terrible waiting I've made you guys wait.**

**Hope you like it,**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to my friend Wolmbm who gave me the idea,**

**Thanks again!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Robin! Where is that cookies and pickle-with-mustard flavored ice-cream that I asked for twenty min. ago?!" Starfire asked.

Robin sighed.

"I went to look for some Star but the grocery store didn't have that flavor" he told her.

"Thats stupid why wouldn't they have it?" Starfire grumbled.

_'Because no one in their right mind would eat it?' _Robin thought dryly but answered "Because nobody has such a good taste for exotic foods Star"

"Aww Robin....you're so sweet!" Starfire said.

"Anything else you would like?" Robin asked kindly.

"A meat, pepper, banana and cocunut cake!" Starfire said immediately.

Poor Robin could only sigh...

**With Raven and Beast Boy...**

"Here" Beast Boy said handing Raven her bean soup- lately that's ALL she'd been eating- bean soup and some honey-flavored cookies.

"Thank you Beast Boy" Raven said giving him a smile, he smiled back.

"Jeez I'm so very glad you're not Star right now" Beast Boy commented "Poor Robin"

"Oh! You're so mean!" Raven said laughing lightly and giving him a playful punch in the shoulder, Beast Boy laughed with her.

"I mean it though" Beast Boy said his face turning serious for min, "Poor Robin"

"Yes indeed!" Raven said laughing again.

Suddenly her hand flew to her stomach and she cried

"Oh!"

"What?" Beast Boy said, scared instantly "What Rae? What is it?"

"'S nothing" Raven replied waving away his concern "The baby's kicking that's all"

"May I?" Beast Boy said and hesitantly he put his hand in her still-flat stomach, he smiled when he felt their daughter kicking back, he gently rubbed Raven's stomach and whispered

"You're going to be so pretty, and I'm going to have such fun covering you with dresses and dolls, you'll have anything you want my precious baby girl- you won't ever wish for anything"

Raven laughed.

"Now don't go spoiling her NOW" Raven said still laughing "Temper tantrums aren't nearly as cute at thirteen as they are at three"

"True" Beast Boy agreed with her "Would you like anything else?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Some lemonade sounds very good" she said, he nodded and left...

**With Robin and Starfire...**

"ROBIN!!" Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs.

_'what now?' _Robin thought wearily.

"Yes love?" he asked her uppon entering the room.

"I want some onion, chocolate and turnips soup!" she declared "And don't forget to add a little bit of honey and mustard!"

"Star" Robin said trying hard not to turn green "I'm not sure whether we have those ingredients and-"

"Then go get them!" she yelled, then added at the top of her lungs "I want some onion, chocolate and turnips soup!"

Cyborg was about to enter the room as Robin came out.

"Having a tough time man?" Cyborg said jokingly.

Robin sighed,

"You bet" he responded.

"Wait 'till the mood swings start to REALLY cave in" Cyborg said "THAT'S gonna be the worst time for you man"

"Oh you're just a happy little ray of sunshine aren't you?" Robin said sarcastically "I can't help but feel the _positive attitude _aura around you!" Cyborg laughed

"I AM positive" he replied "_Positive this'll be a total disaster" _he added under his breath but Robin didn't hear, he was already on his way to the grocery store...

**With Raven and Beast Boy...**

"Have you thought about names yet?" Beast Boy asked her, Raven nodded

"Yes, I hope youdon't mind, I whipped quite a few names I like, only their too many"

"How about you write a List and I'll narrow it down to you?" Beast Boy offered.

Raven nodded

"I like the idea" she said and she began to write down...

In the end this is what the list looked like...

**LIST OF NAMES:**

_Arielle_

_Stella_

_Sharon_

_Leah_

_Natalie_

_Claire_

_Melody_

_Tamara_

_Jessica_

Beast Boy looked at the list carefully and at the end this is what the list looked like:

**LIST OF NAMES:**

_Arielle_

_Stella_

_Natalie_

_Claire_

_Melody_

_Tamara_

Now it was Raven's turn so she narrowed it down to this:

**LIST OF NAMES:**

_Arielle_

_Stella_

_Tamara_

With a proud grin Beast Boy wrote down:

**NAME OF BABY:**

_Tamara Arielle Logan_

Raven smiled, she liked the name as well.

They embrace and kissed, it was one of the happiest moments of their lives...

**A/N: And next chapters in, I must say I had a laugh while writting Robin's experience in this, anyway I think this chapter is funny yet sweet, but what do you guys think?**

**Remember to review!**

**I hope that with two updates I'm able to repay all the waiting you guys have had with this story.**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	9. Mood Swings and Nightmares

**A/N: Alright guys I hope you've had a wonderful week and I'm back giving you yet another chapter.**

**By the way, I know I shouldn't bore you with my personal life and such but I need somee advice- I could even use this in one of my stories, whoever comes up with the best solution to this question will recieve an update of Hidden's sequel "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die"**

**This is mostly for girl who have a best friend who's a boy and vice versa.**

**Here's the question:**

**IF SUDDENLY YOU REALIZED YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND- WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**

**Please answer via review or private message thank you!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Robin and Starfire were fighting. Yet AGAIN. Yes, because most of the time they fought now, usually over silly stuff but hey, Starfire's grouchy mood didn't help much.

Raven and Beast Boy were currently fighting as well. They fouht less than Robin and Starfire because Raven tried to keep her temper at bay but anyways right now poor Cyborg was trapped in the middle of the squabbling couples.

"ROBIN I SAID A VANILLA STRAWBERRY MUSTARD ASPARAGUS OMELET NOT A CHEESE OMELET!" (**Starfire speaking)**

"WELL _EXCUSE_ ME WOMAN FOR WANTING SOME NARMALITY IN MY MEALS!" says Robin

(_Starfires eyes glow green) _"ARE YOU CALLING ME A FREAK?!"

"Yeah maybe I am!" (Robin)

and so on...

_Meanwhile with Raven and Beast Boy..._

"-the hell alone for some freaking five min.!" Raven was saying.

"Jeez sorry for wasting my time worrying about you!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Then go! Nobody's forcing you to stay!" Rave shouted.

"You say!" Beast Boy shot back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Raven yelled.

Poor Cyborg could only groan...

_A couple of minutes later..._

Cyborg was currently having a peaceful lunch at the mall with Jinx and Kid Flash.

"So... how are things running...spicey?" Jinx smirked.

"You bet!" Cyborg said exasperated.

Jinx and Kid laughed together, they held hands.

"So... how are thingd running with you guys?" Cyborg asked "How's Bumblebee? Aqualad? Speedy? Mas ad Menos? The rest of the guys?"

Jinx laughed.

"Don't worry Cyborg your girlfriend's fine" she said.

(_"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Cyborg exclaimed, Jinx ignored the remark)  
_

"Fine then Bumblebee's fine, great in fact, she's just announced us that he's pregnant with Aqualad's baby"

Cyborg, who was drinking some coke choked and spilled it all out, Jinx hastily covered herself and kid so that they wouldn't get wet with the flying Pepsi coming from Cyborg's mouth.

"Jealous much?" she asked him smiling.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT TO ME?!?" Cyborg yelled.

"Suuuure Cyborg, she _wasn't _your girlfriend" Kid said rolling his eyes then added "Chill man- we were joking" he then grabbed Jinx and made a run for it...

**Back at the tower...**

Raven and Beast Boy had finally calmed down, hugged, kissed and made up, Robin and Starfire continued to bicker so Raven and Beast Boy left the room...

"I can't wait for her to be born" Raven sighed contently rubbing her stomach,

"Me too baby" Beast Boy said placing a hand delicately in Raven's stomach feeling their daughter kick his hand, sure, he was still scared like hell and wished Raven would decide to give it up for adoption, he just was a good actor around her, he knew the truth would upset her.

"I love you so much Tamara Arielle Logan, you have no idea..." Raven cooed.

"Um... Raven? A totally freaked out green dude in here!" Beast Boy said alarmed, Raven laughed

_she's laughing?_

Beast Boy now knew it was the hormones that had changed Raven, he just wished with all his might the old Raven would be back once the baby was out- a Raven that soft would not be able to handle fighting for too long...

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked him that night.

"Hmm?" he answered back sleepily.

"Are you happy about all this- about- about being a father I mean?" Raven asked him.

Beast Boy sighed and silently cursed her ability to sense his emotions that was the only power she still had despite her pregnancy.

"Rae... baby, we've had this discussion before" he told her while stroking her face, he gently tucked a strand of her violet hair behind her ear.

"Yeah but-" Raven began, he lightly placed his fingers in her lips prebventing her from speaking.

"But nothing, we've made our desicion, I'm a little bit nervous that's all, but I love you and want you to be happy and I can see this baby is the greatest thing that has happened in your life and I'm not about to take that away from you- yes babe- I'm totally fine with this" he said smiling, lyingthrough his clenched teeth the whole time and feeling bad about that too.

Raven smiled, reassured and they both went to a peaceful slumber...

Or well, one of them did...

_Dream_

_The child was powerful, too powerful, and being the neglected child she was, by her parents, by her friends, by the people all around the world the child ran off, and continued running, running.... runing to a place where SOMEONE might accept her..._

_The Brotherhood of Evil was quick to take an advantage._

_Soon, all the world lay in ruins, and he found himself, Beast Boy, kneelin beside a corpse, with dread he realized WHO it was..._

_"RAVEN!" he shouted in panic, shakig her, trying to wake her up, knowing she never would..._

_He broke down, in the shadows a silhoutte moved, he swiftly turned into a tiger and growled low, and menancing the person stepped into the light, and something made Beast Boy immediately turn back into his human form, he squinted through the fog, trying to get a clear view of her face_

_"Arielle?" he gasped._

_The girl smiled._

_"Hello dad" she said, real quietly._

_Beast Boy was, abruptly, furious._

_"How could you?!? Your own mother?!? You monster! How could you?!?" he shouted._

_"She was never a good mother" she replied nonchalantly and then she smiled wider and said_

_"And you were never a good father either dad" she said pulling out a gun from underneath her cloak._

_He retreated several steps, try as he may, he knew he wouldn't be able o face harming his own daughter, but he was not about to get killed by her either._

_"Arielle be reasonable" he tried saying, she smiled darkly_

_"Reason?" she replied quietly "Who sees reason?"_

_She was pale, paler than Raven, her murky brown hair resembled a younger Arella from a long time ago so much, and her green piercing eyes so like his were full of hatred, clouded with rage..._

_Her eyes flashed a brilliant red._

_"Gah!" Beast Boy cried running backwards now- too late... the knife came down and-_

_End of Dream_

"Ahh!" Beast Boy woke up with a blood curdling scream, Raven stirred sleepily to his side.

"What is it?" she replied rubbing her eyes "Beast Boy are you alright? Is it time to get up yet?"

"No, no" Beast Boy said, still shaken " No its not, go bac to sleep, just a stupid nightmare, that's all..."

"No more tofu in the world?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Beast By grinned at her weakly "No more tofu...worst nightmare ever..."

And as y'all could probably guess, he couldn't go back to sleep again that night...

**A/N: And here it is, another chapter to add to the story.**

**You tell me, what do you think?**

**Review please!  
Suggestions are always welcomed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. Surprise!

**A/N: And I'm back, here it is, another chapter plus this is a surprise chapter for all of you Flinx lovers!**

**BTW Fanfiction's most awaited Teen Titan sequel is HERE!**

**Nah, I'm just bragging but I want all of you to know that "Cross My Heart and Hope You Die" is HERE! Yay!**

**With that say, please enjoy the chapter, I promise updates will be faster now I'm in vacation!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The titans were out eating hamburgers that day, Starfire showed so MUCH it had been impossible to hide her pregnancy from the media for too long, and now, everyone in Jump City and all around the world knew their hero and Batman's pupil had left his alien girlfriend pregnant.

Raven on the other hand had just a _tiny _little bit of more weigh, her leotard and cape were arranged in a way not even that showed so the press still hadn't caught hold of her pregnancy- just her relationship to Beast Boy...

Jinx and Kid Flash were also eating with them and they were very quiet which was very unusual of them- normally they'd be fighting or joking or bickering or causing mischief or arguing or- well you get my point. **(A/N: Yes I know I've repeated the same word three times just using synonyms- I intended it that way)**

They were so quiet in fact, Raven started to get worried.

"Jinx? Kid Flash? Are you alright you guys?" she asked them finally.

Quiet all around the table.

Jinx shook her head, not meeting Raven's gaze.

"No? Why not?" Raven asked sharply.

"Jinx what's wrong?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I'm pregnant" Jinx said in a soft, barely- audible whisper.

"WHAT?!?!" The titans exclaimed.

Kid Flash hugged her hard.

"Is it yours?" Cyborg asked Kid Flash. Kid Flash glowered at him.

"No it's See-More's- of course its mine!" he snapped.

"Jeez sorry man!" Cyborg snapped back.

"What are we going to do?" Robin exclaimed "We have three vulnerabilities now!"

"vulnerabilities in what way?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Look Raven- you said so youself- your powers fail when you're pregnant- the villains'll notice this and they'll go straight for you- their key targets- which will of course- force Kid Flash, Beast Boy and me to surrender and Cyborg can't work on his own and-"

"I get your point" Raven said sounding worried.

Beast Boy embraced Raven tightly and the empath sensed an abrupt panic to his thoughts.

"Nobody's going to take you away from me" he assured her and then louder he added "I'll kill anyone who merely attempts it no scratch that _thinks _it"

And such was his tone that none of the titans doubted what he said.

Jinx later on revealed that she and Kid were expecting a little girl.

"We've decided to name her Alexandra" she announced.

"That's a cute name" Raven said.

"Thank you" Jinx replied smiling slightly then she added "You thought up of names yet?"

Raven nodded.

"I'm expecting a girl also, her name's to be Tamara Arielle Logan" she said

Jinx laughed.

"Now THERE'S a cute name!" she said, and both she and Raven laughed together...

Raven, now seven almost eight months along couldn't wait for her baby to be born- it was driving her insane for one part- kicking the hell out of her at night. keeping her from sleeping and for another part,like every other mother-to-be she just wanted to see her precious little angel and have her in her arms already.

Beast Boy on the other hand did NOT want the kid to be born.

If he had been scared before it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

He thought of all the things that would change after the baby's arrival- he was continually haunted by nightmares concerning the child, he was just NOT ready.

The remaining weeks flew by with amazing, unbelievable speed and before anyone knew it, both girls were nine months along and expecting to go into labor any day now.

* * *

It was a calm weekend- no attacks, there was piece and quiet in the tower for once.

Jinx was arranging flowers into vases.

Raven was reading under the shade of a tree, Beast Boy beside her, one arm around her but otherwise lost in his thoughts.

Cyborg was setting up a barbecue.

Robin and Kid Flash were currently discussing attacking techniques and Starfire was setting up the picnic blanket under a nice large apple tree.

Raven stood up suddenly and Beast Boy followed quietly at her side- awakened from his trance.

Raven began making some herbal tea and took a sip once it was ready.

"Want some?" she asked him, he shook his head

"Maybe later" he said.

"Yo BB! I really hope ya little grass stain that 'ya brought some of your tofu crap with you cuz I ain't making any!" Cyborg called out in an annoying sing- song voice.

"Jerk" Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

Raven sighed at her boyfriend's foolishness as he and Cyborg got into ANOTHER fight involving the comparison of meat and tofu.

Personally, Raven who had tried both meat AND tofu (Beast Boy had begged long and hard for that one) and she thought both tasted pretty similar- oh she still preferred normal meat- but that didn't mean tofu was gross and that she'd rather starve than eat it as Cyborg said he would.

It was this trail of thought that Raven was having when it happened.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Starfire grip her stomach in pain.

A gush of water seemed to be leaking from underneath her.

and then Starfire let out a blood- curdling scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Can anyone guess what's going to happen next?**

**Well that's it for the chapter today my readers,**

**hope you enjoyed, remember to review, and plz forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	11. Sacrifice

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait fans- I've been fairly busy...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes **

Robin was at Starfire's side in a flash.

"What's up Star, are you okay?" he asked her, panicked.

Starfire couldn't speak, she was whimpering in pain.

Raven teleported next to them, wrapped her hands around Starfire and then called over her shoulder to Robin.

"Robin, I think she's going into labor!"

Robin was dumbfounded.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked in a _real _small voice.

"Yes I should think so" Raven replied "But I'm no doctor- let's take her to the hospital"

"Okay" Robin agreed frantically, now starting to hyperventilate.

Needing no more word Raven teleported them to the hospital.

Even though they were there at the blink of an eye Starfire was beginning to give blood-curdling screams by the time they arrived.

"Help! She's going into labor!" Raven shouted to get the doctors and nurses's attention.

Immediately Star was wheeled away.

Raven and Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash waited outside while Robin, Cyborg and Starfire went inside.

After about half an hour Cyborg came out and informed them, only it was an angry outburst.

"Man! This is the first AND last baby of Robin and Starfire's, Star's gone insane, so far she's screaming so loud she's broken my poor eardrums, and so far she's tried to strangle not only Robin but three doctors, THREE! And the baby STILL won't come out for crying out loud! It seems like it's too big or something, they wanted to make a surgery but Starfire's body rejects the serum we use to sedate! Poor Robin he's got more cuts and brusies than in a battle with Slade! Starfire's thrown medical intruments at him, Starbolts, and what not!"

"Man am I so glad not to be Robin right now!"said Beast Boy with a laugh.

"Yeah" Kid Flash agreed smiling "I, at least, give thanks for not having STARFIRE as my pregnant girlfriend!"

At this all of them laughed except Cyborg who scowled.

"You laugh because you're not in there man! If you were, I seriously doubt you'd find anything funny about it!"

"Chill man, I was only joking" Kid Flash said.

"I know, I know" Cyborg said sighing "Man this sucks and I've GOT t go back in there- see you in a few hours if I live through this" he grumbled, all of the titans wished him good luck and Cyborg left.

4 more hours passed and still nothing.

"Man! This is the LONGEST, MOST BORING, labor EVER!" Beast Boy complained to Raven.

"Oh come on now, don't be such a baby" she said "You're not so far from that moment mister so you better not say anything, plus what kind of example would that be for our baby?" she said.

"Yeah well, I never said I'll be the Golden Parent or the Parent- of- the Year or even the most responsible parent ever" said Beast Bioy "YOU can claim all those titles Raven, I'll just be the fun- parent and have fun with my kid" Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's inmaturity.

"Don't worry"Jinx whispered "Sometimes I also wonder whether Kid has a brain or not"

"Hey I heard that!" Kid Flash said indignantly, arms crossed.

An hour later and the baby STILL hadn't come out.

"If it doesn't come out in another hour we'll have to do a surgery only without sedatives" Cyborg said gravely.

"Poor Star" Jinx commented.

"Maybe you could come in Raven and help ease some of her pain?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll do that" Raven answered uninterested.

"Careful babe" Beast Boy whispered in her ear "You might be walking into a battle field"

"Trust me, this is WORSE than a battlefield" Cyborg said.

Another hour passed and still no change.

Raven entered with Cyborg this time.

She blinked, completely shocked, Cyborg hadn't been kidding when he'd said the room was a mess, man! Even a hurricane couldn't have caused so much damage! Several doctors and nurses were bloody or bruised, Robin was the worst, his face was red and blotchy yet purplish with bruises and blisters, his hands were bloody and one of his eyes was puffy, red and closed.

"How do we get it out?!?!" he screamed desperately at Cyborg.

"Calm down man!" he told Robin, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly "Raven's going to help now"

If Robin's face had looked scared before it was nothing to how it looked now, it was an expression of utmost terror.

"You- you don't mean-?" he asked, he couldn't complete his question "You couldn't possibly think-?" again he couldn't finish but Cyborg understood anyways and nodded.

"Are you insane?" Robin whispered in fright "Have you utterly LOST YOUR MIND?"

"Trust me, I can do this" Cyborg said hoping to sound more secure than he felt.

"Cy- do you want to DIE?" Robin asked him, his voice still no more than a whisper.

"No, man 'course I don't" Cyborg said soothingly "But we HAVE to get it out, otherwise the kid will die"

Robin shook his head.

"I can't bear this" he said "This is too much"

"I know man, I know" Cyborg said now walking towards Starfire who was screaming in pain, her eyes looked murderous.

Cyborg took a deep breath and then nodded at Raven who nodded back.

Her hands glowed dark and surrounded all of Starfire's body, holding her still.

This was necessary. Raven knew she'd be able to NUMB the pain but not cease it entirely and she knew it was still going to be painful for Starfire.

Cyborg and the other doctors began cutting and Starfire began screaming and trying to move but Raven held her still and concentrated on numbing the pain as much as she could.

Starfire threw mroe starbolts than ever but Raven protected everyone so nobody was injured.

Robin was having a hard time stomaching his girlfriend in so much pain, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Perhaps you should go outside" Raven suggested gently, not taking her eyes off Starfire "Tidy yourself and cool down a bit, Beast Boy and the others are outside, go relax"

"But Raven, why is Starfire still in pain?" Robin whispered mortified "I thought your powers would make it less painful, I remember other times you've healed us and we've felt nothing, how come its weak this time?"

"Because I'm pregnant" Raven answered simply "It weakens my powers altogether, I- I shouldn't even been doing this"

Robin's expression turned serious but Raven didn't see.

"Raven, won't this harm _your _baby?" he asked.

Raven sighed. It was the question she'd been trying to avoid thinking about all along.

"Yes" she answered in her best monotone possible.

"Raven!" Robin protested "Don't do this!"

"I have to" she answered simply.

"No!" Robin said "You always do too much, don't sacrifice yourself or your family, Raven DON'T DO THIS!"

"Look" Raven rounded on him "If I don't do this both Starfire AND your child will die- do you want that?"

Robin's breath hitched in his throat, _of course _he didn't want that- was he capable of doing this? Asking his friend to sacrifice herself and her baby just so he could keep his own loved ones intact?

"Raven" he began slowly "You've always been there for us, you've always done WAY too much for us, always putting others before yourself-"

"Yes well" she said impatiently "Guess I'm doing whatever I can to amend for what I AM"

"What are you Raven?" Robin whispered furiously "A _demoness? _The hell- nobody cares, you're too good to be considered evil"

"Thanks Robin" Raven said smiling dryly "But you can't change-"

"Oh yes I can" Robin said simply and then called Cyborg, the two of them talked privately for a minute and then Cyborg called

"Okay Raven, change of plans, now you gotta make it possible for her body to absorb some sedatives, you think you can do that?"

"Yes, of course" Raven said bewildered "But Cyborg, she's going to be through unbearable pain, not to mention we lessen her chances of surviving-" Cyborg didn't let her continue and just said

"Do it" Raven sighed but did as she was told, Robin returned to her side grinning darkly.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven whispered furiously "Do realize she could-?"

"Simple" Robin said, not letting her continue "You were once willing to die yourself to save our lives when your father came remember? And today you were willing to risk your family all for me, well, now I'm returning the favor."

Raven tried to protest but Robin waved her off.

"Raven" he said "I love you, like a sister, and you've already been too good at this, as I said, It's my turn now Raven to do some good to you- so like I said, don't."

"Don't you realize-?" Raven began but once again Robin didn't let her finish.

"Oh yes I do" he said quietly, calmly even "I do understand Raven, I'm risking _my_ family to save yours."

Raven was speechless.

"Get out" Robin said gently.

"No-!" Raven began but he cut cross her.

"Get out" he said again, smiling weakly this time "You were right, I need a break, go outside Rae, I'll go with you."

Together, they left the room, Raven feeling extreme gratitude and proud for Robin...

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter guys, sorry for the long wait.**

**Feel free to review, sugestions are (as always) welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	12. The First Baby

**A/N: Man, reviews for last chapter were so great you guys, keep it up!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

_Raven and Robin exited the chaotic room._

Beast Boy stood up almost immediately after Raven got out.

"Raven? How'd it go? Is Star alright? How's the kid? Did you get it out?" he asked.

"Whoa, hold up, stop bombarding me with questions" Raven said then added "The kid's not out yet."

She added nothing else but Robin did, with a firm voice he told Beast Boy what Raven had intended to do.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy cried after hearing the whole story "Rae, have you gone nuts? You want to _harm_ the baby? I thought it had always been you who'd been keen to keep it, to have our family I-I though you loved me, now it turns out you could care less about my child."

Silence followed his words. Beast Boy blinked, shocked by his own words.

Never. Never ONCE during the whole nine months had Beast Boy referred to the kid as his own. He'd always called it 'the child' 'the kid' 'the baby' once he'd even said to Raven 'your baby' but never had he claimed it as his.

"I'm sorry" Raven said quietly after a while, breaking the silence "I just didn't think-"

"Now THAT is obvious" Beast Boy crossed his arms, a little angered but then changed his mind and pulled Raven into his arms.

"Rae, we'll do this just fine you'll see" he said, hoping to sound more sure than he felt.

"You sure?" Raven squeaked.

"Yeah, babe, of course" he lied through clenched teeth and forced himself to smile _'Yeah sure' _he thought _'The most logical thing is that I'll mess up as always.'_

More time flew by, Robin was getting extremely worried and nervous.

"Should we- go in?" Jinx asked nervously after another hour. Night had fallen, it was 7:30 and Starfire had entered the hospital at 8:00 a.m.

No sooner had those words left her mouth a loud wail was heard. Everyone stopped mid-breath, Robin's jaw dropped and he whispered

"I-I-I'm a-a" he couldn't seem to get the word out.

"A dad" Cyborg said helpfully.

"A dad" Robin whispered, then fainted.

"Aww man!" Beast Boy groaned "NOW we gotta take care of _him_ as well as Star and the kid and-"

"We get your point" Cyborg said "I'll go take care of Star- Jinx, think you and Kid Flash might be able to help me with the kid?"

"Yes, of course" they both answered immediately and left.

"Which leaves US to take care of our uncouncious leader." Raven said rolling her eyes and levitating Robin, Beast Boy chuckled and said

"I guess you're right but don't stress yourself too much okay babe?"

Raven smiled.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Rae?" Beast Boy whispered quietly.

"Yeah?" She answered.

" I love you" Beast Boy said "No matter what. I'll always love you, never forget that."

Raven smiled.

"The same goes for you" she said then turned her attention back to unconcious Boy Wonder, floating in mid-air.

"Boy, what a way to handle your first child's birth." Beast Boy muttered then his stomach twisted horribly as he realized he might as well as not talk, since he would probably be much, MUCH worse.

After they'd taken care of Robin, they joined Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Aww" Jinx said as soon as she saw them "The baby's so cute! So adorable! Come! You have to see him!"

Raven and Beast Boy put Robin in a safe, comfortable place and then went with Jinx and Kid Flash.

Finally they came to the hospital's nursery and a nurse led them in the room where all the newborn babies were being cared for.

A smiling nurse came up to them and said

"Hi, I'm Nurse Mia, may I help you with anything?"

"Um...yes please" Jinx said trying her best to sound polite.

"We'd like to see Rob- I mean Richard Grayson and Kori Anders's baby." she told Nurse Mia.

"Right this way" said the nurse.

She led them to a light blue crib in which a tiny baby lay, kicking his tiny feet already.

"Aww, isn't he cute?" Jinx asked.

Raven silently agreed.

"Kitchy kitchy coo, hey there, hey little guy!" Beast Boy cooed.

Kid Flash smiled and said

"I hope my baby's also this beautiful."

Raven agreed with him.

So did Beast Boy who actually said

"Yeah, I hope my girl is this beautiful, even more if hat's possible."

"You'll make a great father." Raven told him quietly, lightly squeezing his hand.

She didn't notice Beast Boy wince at that.

"D' you think Star's alright?" Beast Boy asked, quickly avoiding the subject.

"Oh, I'm sure she is, come on now, she oughtta be awake by now." Raven said entwining hands with Beast Boy.

"Yeah and she owes me a lot." Cyborg muttered under his breath.

Together, they walked up o the room where Starfire was staying.

Kid Flash knocked on the door,

Robin let them in. Raven supposed he'd gone straight here as soon as he'd recovered from his faint.

Robin, Raven could see now, was pale but looking happier and prouder than she'd ever remembered seeing him.

Starfire was laying in a hospital bed, looking tired and very sore but also really happy.

"Have you seen him yet?" Robin asked them excitedly "Isn't he as good looking as his dad?"

"Nah, you aint so good looking man, if I were you I'd be hoping he'd be a bit more attractive, sort of like me!" Beast Boy said jokingly.

All of the titans laughed except Robin who scowled and Raven who stepped down hard in her boyfriend's foot.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy cried looking at Raven incredulously.

"Not funny" she told him monotously.

"So..." Kid Flash asked Robin smiling "How long do you have to stay in here anyways?"

"3 days" Robin told him seriously "Cn you believe it?"

"Crime rate is going to go haywired man," Kid Flash joked with him "Ya know, with us in vacation and all."

"No, I don't think so" Robin told them smiling pleasantly "YOU guys don't have to stay here, so you'll have to do double patrols, boh nightly and daily, to cover up for Starfire and me."

Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy all groaned.

"Great little ray of sunshine isn't he?" Beast Boy whispered darkly to Kid Flash who nodded.

"Hey, I heard that!" Robin complained.

"It's a good thing you did man, I intended you to." Beast Boy retorted back.

Robin scowled.

**A/N: And that's it fans, sorry for the long, LONG wait. Those of you who are reading Hidden's sequel probably know why I've been busy. Those of you who HAVEN'T read Hidden's sequel or even "Hidden" for that matter, I strongly suggest you do, if you're a BBRae fan you'll love the story/stories.**

**Review!**

**Feel free to suggest anything!**

**Forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes,**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	13. The Baby's Arrival

**A/N: Hey there guys, hope you liked last chapter, now ono the next one...**

**Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: I always, ALWAYS forget this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. If I did, the show wouldn't have been canceled, Terra would be burning in hell, and Raven and Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash, would've gotten together a LONG time ago!)**

The next 3 days were a blur of activity in the T tower.

Everybody was getting ready for the new baby's arrival.

Starfire and Robin had decided to name him Nick.

So, in three days, little Nick Grayson was going to form part of their titan family from then on.

Cyborg had arranged a special nursery at the topmost level of the T tower for the three babies **(Star and Robin's, Raven and Beast Boy's. and Jinx and Kid Flash's)**

Raven, Jinx and the rest of the titan girls had decorated it.

Plus, they had all been busy keeping the press off their case.

Obviously, the media knew about Starfire's pregnancy, they'd been giving the titans a real headache these past nine months. Now that the baby was born they had gone, if anything, a lot worse.

The media hod gone WAY overboard when they'd discovered that Robin, TT leader, had a pregnant girlfriend whom he wasn't even engaged to.

Now that the baby was born, they kept close to the tower, pestering him, Starfire, and the rest of the team with questions about it.

At the hospital, Robin and Star were safe, but since they were coming home the Titans had to make sure the media was gone from their entrance door.

Taking care of all the camaras, photograhers and reporters took a whole day but the titans managed it in the end, after a couple of threats to sue them for trespassing private property and also a couple of death threats from Raven and Jinx.

Next came all the cleaning of the tower.

Now this took a vast amount of time but when at last it was done the tower looked great.

"Oh, I can't wait to have baby Nick in here at last!" Kole squealed.

"True." Jinx replied smiling "Raven, we could start training from right now to be mothers."

"Ugh. I REALLY don't want to think about that until I necessarily have to." Raven said with a smile.

All of the girls laughed.

The boys suddenly came in.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. He pulled her gently to him and gave her a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

The girls "Aww!"ed while the boys looked simply disgusted.

"Don't make that face!" Jinx scolded Kid Flash playfully "You wouldn't be making it if it was US making out would you?" she asked him.

He smiled.

"Yeah, well babe." he said grinning while he hugged her "That's just us."

Needing no more words, Jinx began a full make out session with Kid Flash right there and then in front of everyone.

"Ugh. All of this is so sweet it's actually gross." Cyborg said.

"Tell ME about it." Bee replied.

Before they knew it, however, they ALSO began making out.

"What d'!" Aqualad exclaimed upon entering the room and finding the 3 couples making out and looking very cozy together.

"Yuck. Guys disgusting. Go finish it up in your rooms. Blech." he said dryly.

Jinx and Raven glared at him.

"That's just because you don't have a girlfriend." Jinx said "I'm sure the jealousy is eating at you Aqualad but please, leave US out of it."

"Jealousy?" Aqualad "Jealousy over what? Over them?" he said while pointing a finger and Kid Flash and Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Raven said.

"No way." Aqualad scoffed. **(A/N: If you guys remember, Aqualad and Beast Boy have quite a reputation for competing with one another. Since they're both pretty competitive it wouldn't look good if Beast Boy had something Aqualad didn't. Oooh, Aqualad the titan's best looking guy is without a girlfriend! How weird is that? Just kidding. Personally, I think Aqualad's cute but Beast Boy, Robin, and Kid Flash are cuter. Sorry Aqualad!)**

"You completely sure about that, man?" Kid Flash said teasingly.

Aqualad huffed but didn't answer.

"Yeah I thought so too." Beast Boy said.

Raven, Kid Flash, Jinx, Bee, Cyborg, and he, Beast Boy laughed at that.

Aqualad still seemed pissed off but at least he left the room.

"When will Robin and Starfire come home, Sparky?" Bee asked Cyborg.

Cyborg checked his watch.

"Well..." he said "According to Robin they're coming at 4 o' clock."

"That gives us at least 2 hours break." Kid Flash said.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said "Just what we need! Robin hasn't let us rest one min. these last few days!"

"SO true..." Kid Flash said with a sigh.

* * *

"Well..." Beast Boy said while in Raven's room, sitting in Raven's bed.

"Well what?" Raven asked, she was arranging her books in the bookshelf by alphabetical order.

"You ready to have a little one in this place?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven smiled, a small smile.

"Sure" she said.

She then patted her somewhat rounder stomach.

"Pretty soon it'll be TWO babies, Beast Boy, not one. Remember that." she told him.

Beast Boy kept quiet. He was really glad she couldn't sense his emotions now because he still hadn't told her all the fear he wa carrying that he would fail.

He didn't know if he was going to manage at all, or if he was going to be a terrible parent like he feared he would be.

For a long time those two remained just like that. In silence, embracing each other.

Then they heard a noise that meant the opening of the front door and a voice that said

"We're here!"

Beast Boy and Raven got up and went to greet their friends...

**A/N: And right there is where I stop. I'm sorry to inform you this but there isn't much left to the story, perhaps 3 more chapters the most.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcomed!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	14. The 2nd baby

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Hope you liked last chapter! I'm sorry to tell you there isn't much left to the story- oh, wait I had already said that- anyways hope you like this chapter**

**Remember to review!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for updates guys, it's just schoolwork's been killing me lately, seriously, I've gotten fever and headaches and stomachaches all from stress, well, enough about me, on with the story!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy greeted him happily. Raven, beside him, gave Robin a smile

"Hey guys" Robin said coming in. He looked happier than they'd ever seen him before.

"Hey." greeted Cyborg, while holding Bee's hand.

"Did I hear someone at the door?" Kid Flash said, coming into the entrance hall, Jinx close behind him.

"Yeah, we're back!" Robin told him, he still couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh, hi Robin!" Jinx said.

Then everybody fell silent, for behind Robin, came Starfire.

She was holding a blue bundle in her arms, the blue bundle was indeed small. And he was a little fretful in his mother's arms.

"Oh my God!" The girls all squealed and ran at Starfire to get a better look at the new baby.

"Oh gosh he's so cute!" Kole cooed. All of the titans had gotten together for this memorable moment.

Raven gave a small smile as she gazed down at the little bundle in Star's arm, with an angelical face, the baby was (for some unknown reason) blonde, and Raven could see he had Robin's clear blue eyes.

"If you're wondering why he's blonde," Robin told Raven "It's because my mom, my BIOLOGICAL mom, was blonde as well" **(A/N: I know this is totally not true. I actually have NO clue how Robin's biological parents looked but for this story I'll make his mom have been blonde)**

"He's so cute!" Kole cooed.

"Yeah." Argent agreed with her.

"Hey there, little guy." Speedy said smiling.

"So man, I expect you're glad you're a father now. A daddy." Beast Boy teased Robin.

He smiled pleasantly at Beast Boy and retaliated.

"You better not make fun of me, Beast Boy, because that's going to be your case in a couple of days." he said which effectively shut Beast Boy up.

"Aww, man, Robin, leave the poor grass stain alone!" Cyborg said to Robin jokingly before craking up himself.

"Very funny." Beast Boy muttered angrily.

"Stop it, Robin, leave friend Beast Boy alone." Starfire scolded Robin gently.

Robin immediately stopped smirking at Beast Boy and turned serious again.

"Had any trouble with the media?" he asked Raven who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, lots." she answered.

Robin groaned.

"Why can't they leave us alone?" he grumbled.

"Because we're heroes and have a very public life and their job is to pester those with a public life." Aqualad answered

Many of the titans nodded, totally in agreement.

"Man, and this is even when they knew Star was pregnant." Beast Boy said looking worried "Imagine what they'll do when Raven has the kid- they don't even know she's pregnant!"

"They'll probably start speculating about who is the father." Raven said logically.

"No way I'll ever let them do that!" Beast Boy exclaimed indignantly "_I'm _our baby's father and your boyfriend and they'll know that the moment she is born! No way I'll let some other random guy take the claim for my daughter!"

Shocked, the other titans could do nothing more than nod.

"Not that I'll ever let somebody else be your daughter's father Beast Boy." Raven whispered gently in his ear.

"Thanks babe." he answered back.

Raven smiled at him and then attempted to walk away from him a little but Beast Boy had other ideas.

He caught her hand, spun her around gently, and kissed her.

They both pulled away, smiling, yet breathless.

They saw all the other titans had disgusted looks on their faces- or well, the boys did- the girls were all smiling sweetly at Raven a few of them even giggled.

"Guys, no offense, but could you PLEASE finish that up in your bedroom?" Speedy whined.

Both Raven and Beast Boy glared at him.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Throughout the day, all the girls had taken turns holding little Nick.

They had alos given Starfire plenty of rest, given how difficult Star's labor had been.

Cyborg had investigated about that and it seemed that normal Tamaranean births were quick, easy, and painless and that what had complicated Star's labor had been Robin's being human.

Therefore, Star had had to have an emergency hysterectomy, which meant Nick had been her and Robin's first and only child. That was if they chose not to adopt.

"Can't say I complain about that." Cyborg told them, later that day " Bringing that kid to this world was a whole lot of trouble."

"Yes it was." Raven agreed with him immediately, while absent mindedly stroking her own belly.

Suddenly she gasped, winced and clutched at her stomach.

"Wh- what's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked her concerned.

Raven didn't immediately respond, she just continued clutching her stomach.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked alarmed "Rae? Rae! Are you alright? What's going on?"

All of the titans were looking at Raven worriedly. Raven was beginning to take breaths in deep gasps.

"Beast Boy" she managed to choke out in between gasps.

"Rae?" he asked her, looking scared.

"Beast Boy, the baby's coming!" Raven hissed letting out another moan and collapsing to the floor.

Beast Boy felt he was about to faint. His mind and sense disconnected. He just stood there, dumbstruck, unable to do anything, not even pick Raven up from the ground. His mouth had dropped into a silent scream.

Cyborg quickly snapped out of the trance, picked Raven up and started yelling instructions at everybody.

Beast Boy stood there motionless, his mouth still open.

"Bring him!" Cyborg told Kid Flash while he rushed Raven to the T-Car.

"C'mon BB!" Kid Flash said, giving Beast Boy a gentle push "C'mon man, Raven needs you! Snap out of it!"

Beast Boy remained quite still. He staggered a bit under Kid Flash's push but once he had regained his balance stood there, unmovingly.

Jinx took his hand and gave it a hard pull.

With Jinx pulling him from the front and Kid Flash pushing him Beast Boy was able to walk after Cyborg in a pace that might have been a sleepwalker's pace.

His mind was flooding with terror. His head was spinning, his vision blurred.

_'Oh God' _he thought _'What will happen now?'_

**A/N: That is all there is for now,**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remeber to review please!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	15. Little Tamara Arielle Logan

**A/N: And here's next chapter, I'm so sorry guys for the mix up I had! Please forgive me!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Raven was in a huge pain.

However, she didn't show it.

Unlike Starfire, who had been screaming all the way to the hospital and afterwards, Raven remained quite calm throughout the whole ride.

Her only real worry now was Beast Boy who seemed to be totally blank throughout the whole ordeal. As though he wasn't even awake. He didn't even utter a single sound throughout the whole ride. Just sat there- with an expression of the utmost terror.

As they arrived at the hospital, Raven was rushed away on a gurney, Beast Boy just stood there, motionless, his face a face of pure horror still, but otherwise blank.

Kid Flash waved a hand in front of Beast Boy's eyes, he didn't even blink.

"Dude, he's like- totally zoned out- it's like he's not even here." Kid Flash said.

"I don't get it? Is he about to faint or something?"Jinx asked.

Beast Boy finally toppled backwards, white as a sheet.

"Great! You just _had _to mention that, didn't you?" Kid Flash said, unable to contain a small laugh "_Now _he's fainted!"

Jinx couldn't hide a small laugh of her own.

"Great." she said in between giggles "And we thought _Robin _had it bad!"

"Man, at least he was able to stay awake for the actual birth of Nick- Beast Boy's been in this state since before we came to the hospital!" Kid Flash said.

"I know!" Jinx said, rolling her eyes, then she patted her stomach.

"Nervous much?" Kid Flash asked her in a gentle tone, smiling as he put his hand in her stomach.

"No, I'm just hoping YOU'LL do fine, mister, so far, these two guys have been terrible, first-time fathers!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Kid Flash assured her, "I'll be MUCH better than these two guys!"

"Well, I certainly hope so," Jinx siad seriously.

This talk seemed to sink into Beast Boy who immediately woke up looking indignant.

"I can also take care of my kid! And Raven! I'm not useless!" he said angrily and then strode to the hallway in search of Raven...

...

...

..

.

"Um, Beast Boy?" Jinx said tentatively.

Beast Boy wheeled around to face her.

"What?" he asked her, annoyed.

"You're going on the wrong direction. Maternity unit is THAT way." Jinx said pointing to the other end of the hallway (opposite of where Beast Boy had been walking)

Kid Flash did his best to stiffle his laughter.

Bright red with embarrasement, Beast Boy muttered

"Oh yeah, I knew that!"

And he marched off in the other direction.

Jinx leaned into Kid Flash and whispered in his ear

"Yeah _right. _He DID know."

Kid Flash laughed a little and rolled his eyes.

Beast Boy meanwhile, rushed to where Raven was.

Unfortunately for him (or fortunately in other words) he'd already missed out on all the action.

When he came to the room, Raven was already stable and was looking down at a small pink bundle in her arms, smiling.

Beast Boy felt his whole world stop when he saw them. The girl her loved holding a baby. _His _baby. He was a father now.

Beast Boy felt like he was about to pass out again and had to steady himself on a nearby table to keep from falling.

"She's beautiful, Beast Boy, really beautiful, come and have a look!" Raven encouraged him, smiling down at her pink bundle.

Trembling from head to foot, Beast Boy went to stand by his girlfriend's bed.

He then, gazed down at the small, angelical face, fast asleep, wrapped up nice and cozy in her pink bundle.

Raven was right, she WAS beautiful. Downright breath-taking.

"May I?" Beast Boy timidly extended his arms, as though a little afraid.

"Of course you may." Raven told him instantly "She's your daughter too."

Beast Boy awkwardly put his arms in a cradle-like form and clumsily held his daughter. When Raven first passed her to him, he let out a grunt, he hadn't expected so much weight.

"She's- she's a bit heavier than we expected- isn't she?" he gasped, trying hard not to drop his daughter.

Raven laughed and, using her powers, levitated their daughter a little bit, relieving Beast Boy's unexperienced arms of some of their pressure.

"Thanks." Beast Boy told her gratefully.

"No problem." Raven said, giving him a small smile.

Now that his arms were holding less weight, Beast Boy could actually rock his baby from side to side.

"She's perfect." He whispered to Raven, looking down tenderly at the angelical face, which was all he could see of his daughter, the rest of her body being so wrapped up in the pink blanket.

"Of course she is." Raven whispered back to him.

As he looked into the perfect little face, Beast Boy felt his heart swell with pride. Pride and tenderness.

For he loved this baby- and he felt that if somthing were to hurt her- even know when he'd just gotten to know her- they'd be sorry.

Jinx, Kid Flash and the rest of the titans came inside the room.

"Aww...she's so cute!" Starfire squealed.

"Indeed she is- BB, you're doomed man." Cyborg told his best friend.

"And why's that?" Beast Boy asked surprised.

"Just wait until she's older, Beast Boy, you'll have a tough time keeping all the guys off her." Cyborg gasped before breaking down in laughter.

Beast Boy scowled, already pissed off at that idea. Just imagining his beautiful, grown up daughter surrounded by a bunch of stupid guys made him see red for a few moments. Slowly, almost unthinkingly, his hands balled up into tight fists. He would have dropped little Tamara if Raven hadn't levitated the baby girl with her powers.

"Careful!" she hissed at Beast Boy who didn't seem to hear her.

"Never" he whispered softly, vehemously in reply to Cyborg's comment.

Raven smiled at his tone, all worry and anger temporarily forgotten.

"Not getting overly protective YET- are we?" she asked him teasingly.

"That depends on what you understand by _overly _protecting her." Beast Boy answered with a smile "Because nobody's going to hurt her- EVER-that's a sure thing- I'll make sure that everything in her world is perfect."

"You'll be a great dad to her, Beast Boy." Raven told him quietly.

"Yes I think I will." Beast Boy whispered back. And he meant it.

All his past worries and insecurities about the child seemed to vanish as soon as he saw his daughter. That's when he knew. He knew he was ready for this and that he'd try and do the best job possible.

* * *

Not even 2 weeks after that, Jinx and Kid Flash's baby was born.

To the world came a handsome baby boy.

Jinx and Kid Flash named him Joseph, or Joe, for short.

"Isn't he pretty?" Jinx cooed over her baby son.

"Of course he is." Kid Flash said, smiling as he played with his son's tiny tuft of hair. It was flaming red in color.

"At least he didn't get pink hair or eyes or anything, now THAT would have been something creepy in a guy!" Beast Boy said.

Jinx shot him a dark look and Raven bopped him in the head.

"Thanks." Jinx told her.

"No problem." Raven replied.

"What did I say?" Beast Boy asked, dumbfounded.

Jinx looked at Raven incredulously.

"Boys" was Raven's only answer.

**A/N: And that's it fans! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the enormous delay in the update of this story. I've had a writers block up until now and that plus all the homework and taking my mid-term exams didn't help either, but I'm on Christmas break now, yay!**

**Plz review,**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Also, just a little warning, I'm not sure but I think I MIGHT post last chapter throughout the week. Yes fans, the last chapter, I think this story is officially- almost- over. Sorry.**

**Anyways review! Plz forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	16. Epilogue:The End

****

A/N: And it's official fans, this story has come to an end!

**Thank you all for sticking up with me!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Enjoy this last chapter, well, epilogue really!**

**Review- it's your last chance to tell me whether you liked the story or not!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes****

* * *

****Epilogue**

Raven sighed contently as she watched her 4-year old daughter Arielle play with her just-recently-married husband in the sprinklers in the garden outside the T tower.

It was weird how their daughter was coming along.

For starters, she'd had to cope with being called different names by her two parents.

Beast Boy called her _Tamara _or _Tammy_ all the time, while SHE preferred calling her daughter Arielle.

Raven watched, smiled as she watch Beast Boy run around, trying to catch Arielle and Arielle running away from him, laughing.

It was always this way.

Just as he'd (Beast Boy) predicted, Beats Boy was always the FUN parent while Raven tended to be more serious but Arielle loved them both. She was great friends with Nicholas (Nick) Grayson and also with Joseph (Joe) West. The 3 were little troublemakers- so mischievious as they were.

"Hey! Tammy! Look at this!" Beast Boy said and his daughter watched as he got on the wet garden grass and slid in the mud-made slide.

Laughing and clapping her hands Arielle copied him.

"Great job, Tamara!" Beast Boy said and he high fived with the four year old girl.

Raven rolled her eyes. Arielle and Beast Boy's clothes were totally brown with mud.

"Hey Beast Boy," she called "That's enough of that for today, remember you're not the one who's going to have to wash those clothes!"

"Oh, but mommy..." Arielle pouted.

Raven smiled. She loved it whenever her daughter called her mommy, and she looked so cute when she pouted- just like her dad.

"No, mommy's right, Tammy- that's enough." Beast Boy said, then he picked her up and carried her on his shoulders up to Raven.

Raven had to thank Beast Boy for that. He never contraddicted the orders she gave her daughter, well, she didn't contraddict HIS orders as well- if he said no, then it was no and the same went for her.

"Come on sweety, let's go give you a bath," Raven said, taking the dirty but grinning child from Beast Boy's arms.

"I'll go make dinner." Beast Boy offered.

"That would be nice," Raven replied "Just remember to make some for everyone as well, Robin won't like it if they come home from the market and you've only done food for the three of us."

"Lucky for them, I got out of my tofu-phase!" Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"Lucky for US too!" Raven said, joining him and laughing "I couldn't live like a vegetarian all my life!"

After bathing and dressing Arielle in her pyjamas, Raven came downstairs holding the 4 year old's hand.

On the way down she met Jinx who was also leading a dripping wet Joe downstairs, his footsteps making little puddles on the Tower floor.

"Dripping wet much?" Raven teased.

Jinx sighed.

"Don't laugh Raven, the bathroom's worse- it's a mess in there- he started splashing everywhere and laughing and then he just ran out naked into the hall and I couldn't catch him, of course, so I had to call Wally to come and get the little nudist back into his bathtub!"

"Ah, just like his dad!" Raven said, smirking.

"NO kidding" Jinx muttered "I love them both insanely, of course, but if I thought Kid was a handful before it is nothing to how it is now, with Kid AND his son."

"And it doesn't help that the guys don't know much discipline, does it?" Raven asked smiling.

"Yeah, you're right on that one!" Jinx replied and both girls laughed and took their children downstairs to eat.

"Hey there Tammy!" Beast Boy greeted his daughter with a wide grin as soon as he saw her.

The four year old girl broke into a run and her father scooped her up, she squealed with delight.

Raven watched the scene with tenderness, she realized she was one of the luckiest women on Earth.

She was a member of the Titans, she had great friends and tons of fans but most of all she had a daughter she adored and a loving and caring husband who watcehd out for both her and Arielle.

She realized that life couldn't get any better now...

* * *

Jinx observed as Kid Flash and Joe raced together (Kid Flash always letting his son win on purpose).

"I beat you daddy! I beat you!" Joe said, laughing.

"Aww man! You sure did, little buddy! Your daddy must be getting old!" Kid Flash said, ruffling his son's hair.

"You know that's not true..." Jinx whispered to her fiance in his ear.

He grinned.

" 'Course not, love. Unless you consider 19 years old as OLD then I wouldn't say I'm getting old..."

"I get your point..." Jinx replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause no old man's ever gonna make you feel this..." Kid Flash whispered in her ear as he gently caressed her back with his left hand. Jinx shivered at his touch.

"How can you do that to me?" she whispered, blushing madly.

"I just can baby, 'cause I'm hot!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Jinx whispered

"You just can't let that go, can you?"

"Nope, otherwise why would you have accepted to marry me if you weren't crazy in love with me?"

"Maybe because I'm the mother of your kid?" Jinx asked sarcastically but she smiled nonetheless, as she watcehd the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her left hand. In a few days' time she'd be completely Kid Flash's girl- and he'd be completely her man and only hers.

Plus, they had an adorable son she adored (and she suspected, though she hadn't told Kid Flash yet, that another was on the way).

Life couldn't get any better now...

* * *

Robin watched, smiling inwardly at how cute the scene seemed.

Starfire and Nick were both flying around the room together (Nick had just recently learned how to fly).

They were both laughing so hard that Robin smiled, just watching them.

Starfire, his wife, had been a great mother all these years. Sure, she was innocent, and sweet, and a little to naive at times but she did a wonderful job as a mother. She was so sweet and caring. The only problem she'd had so far was the cooking so it was Robin who always cooked the meals for Nick and himself, or else he asked his teammates, particularly Beast Boy and Raven for help.

As they both landed next to him, Robin took Starfire in his arms and kissed her sweetly, they pulled away but remained in each other¿s embrace.

"Eww- mom, dad, cooties!" Nick whined.

Robin laughed but Starfire looked at him confusedly.

"Cuties?" she asked "What are this cuties you speak of? I do not comprehend-"

"Starfire" Robin cut in quickly "Drop it, don't worry, I'll explain later..."

All in all, Robin loved his life now, with his wife and his son, everything was perfect.

Life couldn't get any better now...

**A/N: That's it. Story's over, hope you liked it.**

**Special thanks to Vincent's Vampress who gave me author rights to her original story, you rock!**

**Review plz, as I said, last chance to do so!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
